


【雏横】宿命 vol.1

by kimi_45



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 横右  虐  可能鸽





	【雏横】宿命 vol.1

在密闭的房间，两具身体彼此交缠。

没有温暖的拥抱，也没有动情的爱语。  
只有少年紧咬的唇边溢出的嘶哑的呻吟。

村上微微睁开眼。  
面前的人与记忆中的面容渐渐重叠。

“yoko…对不起…对不起……”

他低声唤着那个名字，将压抑许久的欲望释放。

———————————————

横山侯隆本以为配合观察，是要带他去惩恶扬善，不说抵挡外星人入侵，起码也帮助一下过马路的老奶奶什么的。

然而村上根本不让他出门。

而所谓观察内容，竟然是一堆堆书。历史、数学、政治，还有他最不擅长的英语。村上解释这是在测试学习能力。

“Is it possible to return this？”

“パスポート取りたいんです？”（想取护照？）

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈yoko你……”

面前的村上大笑出来，却又忽然戛然而止。横山侯隆看着他低下头顿了顿，然后又抬起头换成了一贯的营业笑容。

“possible，po—ssi—ble，可能性。”

他继续耐心地解释着每个单词的意思，看不出表情。

村上有时会突然叫自己yoko。

横山侯隆不讨厌这个称呼。他只是好奇为什么每次村上这样叫自己后，总是会看起来有些失落。

算了，反正是个怪大叔。

对十五六岁的少年——尤其是已经远离学校很久的少年来说，憋在小屋子里无法和外界联系，还要被迫学习，简直是这世界上最痛苦的事情了。

不到一个月，横山侯隆已经抓狂了好几次。他试了各种方法恳求或威胁村上，但对方没有一丁点想要放他出去的意思，哪怕只是一分钟都不行。

横山也开始怀疑村上的身份和目的。但比起这些，他更担心家里。他想出去，想亲眼确认他们过的究竟好不好。

“你这混蛋家伙，快放我出去！什么研究老子不干了！”

再次恳求遭拒后，横山的忍耐到了极限。他把椅子摔向一边，对村上大吼。

“我会安排的。但在准备好之前，你需要配合。”

村上盯着他，语气不容置疑。

“凭什么？谁知道你的话是真是假！管你们是什么组织，我现在就要走！！！”

“你不能走。”

看到眼前冷静的村上，横山觉得自己的血一下子涌向头顶。

“你想观察我对吧。”  
“如果你不放我走，我就从今天开始绝食，到时候出了问题，你们可就没有观察对象了。”

村上看起来有些意外。  
沉默了一会儿，他默默起身，冷冷地丢下了一句“随便。”

第二天，村上没有来。

而横山侯隆真的开始了绝食。

原来习惯了不吃东西，就不会觉得饿啊。  
横山躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地想。  
他感觉到自己的力量在渐渐剥离。

朦胧中，他似乎感觉到有人在叫自己的名字。  
似乎有什么软软的东西覆上嘴唇，然后清甜的液体流入口中。

他又睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候，似乎是午夜。  
横山坐起来，觉得身体很轻松，嘴里似乎还残留着甜甜的味道。  
他发现村上坐在沙发上睡着了。

蹑手蹑脚地走过去，横山盯着村上的脸。  
虽然是个大叔，脸倒还挺好看的。  
横山侯隆想。

他开始在村上身上寻找钥匙。可翻遍了他的口袋也没有找到，也没有任何可以撬开门的东西。

突然手腕被轻轻抓住。面前的人迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一句：yoko？

然后自己被拉进了他的怀里。柔软的唇急切而热烈地覆上自己的唇。

条件反射般地，横山立刻挣脱逃开，村上也清醒了过来。

“对不起，我睡糊涂了。”

村上低着头，横山看不到他的表情。他突然想起自己的处境。

“我想见我家人。”  
“我想亲眼确认他们现在怎么样。”

他看到村上点了点头。

但他还是没能出门。第二天，村上带来一段录像，和一个蛋糕。

横山看到自己的妈妈和弟弟走进一所漂亮的房子。是他们曾和自己聊天时提到的那种，梦想中的房子。

横山听到录像里弟弟说：欧尼酱去执行秘密任务了呢，好厉害！我以后也要像欧尼酱那样厉害！

妈妈摸摸弟弟的头。

横山看着视频，表情柔软而幸福。

这表情看在村上眼中，却像一把尖刀，刺入他的心脏。

将录像机从横山的手中夺下，扔在一旁。

白皙羸弱的少年被压在地板上。

没有反抗，也没有挣扎。横山任村上粗暴地进出自己的身体。

他把那段录像理解成为村上的筹码。

所以他不懂为什么村上会流泪，也不懂为什么村上在释放时会一直重复着“对不起”。

村上默默帮少年清理好身体，转身离开。

还是这样做了啊……

关于见到横山侯隆后会发生的事情，他曾想象了很多种可能。

而刚刚的事情，则是他最想避免的一种。

他嘲弄地勾起嘴角，拨弄着窗台上的玫瑰。

不曾拥有，便无从失去。

如能淡忘，就无需记起。

不想让他再受到任何伤害。那就让他的世界只有自己就好。

因为自己绝不会离开，绝不会背叛。

村上想着，眼神变得坚定。  
小心地，他为他的玫瑰盖上玻璃罩。

横山将蛋糕上的草莓送入口中。

酸涩的水果味道在口中扩散开来，几乎要完全掩盖奶油的甜蜜。


End file.
